


Bodacious Space Pirates: Crystal Tokyo

by Shanejayell



Category: Mouretsu Pirates | Bodacious Space Pirates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Two Bodacious Space Pirates short takes....
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Bodacious (Miniskirt) Space Pirates, I'm just borrowing them for awhile. This is a explicit yuri story with sexual content, if that is not your thing I would suggest skipping this. As well, any yuri between these characters is the product of my own imagination and is in no way canon.

Bodacious Space Pirates: History.

Ririka Kato smiled as she raised her mug of beer, "To the pirates!"

Misa Grandwood smiled back at her warmly as they clinked their mugs together and echoed the cry, "Pirates!"

After the revelation she was a pirate's daughter Marika had retreated to her bedroom, probably to dig into the pirates history.. Amusingly the 'ace pilot' and fellow pirate Kane McDougal was out cold on the table, but he never could hold his liquor. Misa finished chugging her beer, then set it down as she studied Ririka.

"Yeah?" Ririka asked, the attractive woman returning the blond's gaze.

"You were lying when you said you forgot about us?" Misa asked her old friend pointedly.

Ririka laughed softly, sitting back in her chair. "Yeah," she acknowledged, "but I had to put it behind me, when I came here."

Misa poured them each more to drink, spilling some more on the table. "It looks like I'm suck here until Kane wakes up," she noted in disgust. She drank a bit as she mused, "I guess it was hard, leaving the Captain."

"It was," Ririka shrugged as she took her own drink, "but I couldn't raise my daughter on a pirate ship."

"Hmm," Misa drank a bit more then eyed Ririka thoughtfully, "And did you miss me?"

Ririka smiled a bit sadly as she put her mug down. Bending forward she pressed her lips to the other woman's in a slow, sexy, lingering kiss. Drawing back she murmured, "Does that answer your question?"

Misa was blushing, clearly not expecting such a bold move. "Don't act like you didn't disappear on me," she growled, flustered.

Ririka shrugged as she finished off her glass of booze. "You knew where to find me," she said honestly. She smiled a bit sadly, "I wasn't going to saddle you with helping take care of my kid."

Misa scowled at her. "If you had asked, I would have come here," she growled out, "You should know that!"

"You were happy on the ship," Ririka sighed, shrugging again.

With a growl Misa got up, reaching over and shaking Kane. "Wuzzu?" he made a incoherent sound as he looked around blearily.

"We're going," Misa told him shortly as she yanked him to his feet. She looked at Ririka, "We'll be around for a bit. Call me."

"Hey wait...," Kane managed to get out as he was dragged off by force, leaving a bemused looking Ririka in their wake. With a soft sigh Ririka cleared the table and washed dishes, all the while considering the past.

She might have married her fool of a husband, but Ririka had loved both him and Misa. After a raid they would celebrate long into the night, and when light weights ike the captain and Kane were snoozing, she and Misa had enjoyed more... intimate pleasures.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The quarters that Misa had as ship's nurse were comfortable, but neither woman really paid attention. Ririka was kissing Misa as they went in, kicking the sensor to close the door behind them. Misa tangled her hands in Ririka's hair, pulling her closer as they ground their bodies together.

"Saucy wench," Ririka purred as she pulled back.

Misa grinned up at her, "You know you love it."

"Hmm," Ririka agreed as she kissed her again, then bent forward a bit to nibble at Misa's neck. Tangled together both women staggered backwards onto the bed with a soft oof. She pulled up on the smaller woman's tube top, revealing her pert rosy nippled breasts.

"Ooh, that's good," Misa writhed on the bed, holding Ririka's head against her aching breasts.

Ririka smiled to herself as she payed special attention to the other woman's nipples. She knew it drove her nuts, and she enjoyed Misa more when she was excited. Gently age squeexed and caressed her breasts, even as she twirled her tongue around the nipple

"Ah!" Misa was soon bucking her hips up urgently her hot gasps filling the room.

With a final flick of her tongue Rirka drew back, smiling down at the deeply excited woman. She slid up along her sweat slick body, kissing her again. "I love looking at you like this," she smirked, "it's so hot."

"Get on with it, you tease," Misa laughed breathlessly.

Ririka laughed back as she smiled. "Your wish is my command," she promised.

Still, Ririka took her time descending the other woman's body, stopping to lick and nibble a bit along the way. Misa had ticklish ribs, she noted, and would shiver endearingly when she blew on her rounded belly. Finally she reached the shorts Misa had worn, rich with her sexual heat. The cloth stuck to her sex, almost like it didn't want to let go, a feeling Ririka certainly understood.

Misa's blond hairs were matted with her juices, and Ririka let her tongue drift across her sex, tasting the sweetness. Her rose tinted lips were open n ther own, and she was soaked with excitement. Gently Ririka spread the lips a bit more as she licked from the bottom to the top, carefully avoiding the sensitive clit for now. Soon she had worked Misa into a lather, or rather even more into one. The lovely blond was twisting on the bed, begging for release as her juices gushed.

"Please!" Misa moaned, pumping her hips wildly to try to force Ririka to touch her where she needed, "please!"

Ririka took mercy on her, holding Misa down a bit. She carefully eased the fingers of her one hand into her simmering wetness, searching for that special spot. As she carefully caressed her, Ririka bent forward and finally began to tongue her throbbing clitty.

"Aaaaa!" Misa wailed like a banshee as she came powerfully, much stronger than the little cums she had experienced minutes earlier.

Misa's inner flesh clamped around Ririka's hand as she came, and she let the girl calm down as she relaxed. Carefully she pulled her fingers free, bringing her hand to her lips as she languidly licked each finger clean. Misa was still panting under her, laying bonelessly on her back.

"God that was..." Misa finally managed as the still mostly dressed Ririka slid up her body and lay beside her.

Ririka chuckled softly as she snuggled up against her. "You all right?" she asked, brushing sweaty hair from Misa's eyes.

"I'm fine," Misa kissed her cheek weakly. "I'll take care of you too, just give me a minute..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ririka shook herself, realizing the water she had been washing dishes in had gone cold. Misa had fallen asleep in her arms that night, and she had teased the other woman endlessly about it after. She dried her hands and left the dishes, deciding to finish them in the morning.

Out on the porch, Ririka looked up at the stars as she mused on her choices. Maybe she should have told Misa she was going, but the nurse had seemed happy with the pirates. So instead she had slipped away, leaving messages with her husband and lover, and made a new life out here.

'I hope Misa can forgive me, eventually,' Ririka sighed to herself. Walking back inside she silently hoped that her daughter Marika would find a friend as close and true as Misa had been for her.

Mysteriously across the city, Marika's new classmate Chiaki Kurihara sneezed. Blinking in confusion as she was not sick, she shook her head and resumed research on her classmate Marika.

Unaware her idle thoughts had disturbed another, Ririka decided it was time for bed. And maybe a few sweet dreams of her former lover, if she was lucky...

End.

Notes: Watching the conversation between Ririka and Misa, it occurred to me they might be closer than they might want to let on to Marika. And so a fanfic was born! TOTALLY non-canon, and I expect it to be contradicted as more episodes of the anime air. I also have not read the light novels, tho I understand there IS canon yuri in them.


	2. Just another job...

Disclaimer: This is only semi-canon, as it's set in my larger 30th Century Crystal Tokyo canon. This also appeared in altered form as a chapter in Magical Atoner Lyrical Alicia.

Bodacious Space Pirates

Just another job...

Marika Kato awoke from a deep slumber, the morning sun shining in through the open apartment windows. The twenty-something young woman winced, covering her eyes a moment as she shifted in bed, her long, red-brown hair flowing down her back.

"Grbplmnx," the woman laying beside her made an incoherent noise and rolled over. Chiaki Kurihara was naked under the sheets, and clearly was still sleepy after the long night before.

Quietly as possible Marika slipped out of the bed, deciding to let her sleep in peace. Grabbing some clothes Marika got dressed in the living room, took a moment to brush her hair, then headed out to grab a coffee.

"Marika!" Mami Endo beamed, the manager of the Lamp Cafe smiling as Marika entered. Marika had been a part timer there when she was younger, and now came there often for coffee.

"Morning," Marika smiled back warmly as she sat down at a table.

"Or should I say 'Captain Kato' instead?" Mami teased impishly.

"Please no. I get enough of that from the crew," Marika sighed.

"They just want to show you they respect you," Mami shrugged cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah," Marika smiled. They chatted as she finished her coffee, then she got ready to go. "Can I get a cup for Chiaki, too?" she asked.

"Shouldn't it be a sundae?" Mami suggested as she made up a cup.

Marika laughed, "Even for her, this is too early."

Back at the apartment, Chiaki smiled as Marika entered. "Welcome home," she smiled, having tossed on a t-shirt.

"Aww, I wanted to wake you," Marika passed her the cup.

Chiaki noted it was from the nearby Lamp Cafe and pouted. "No sundae?" she asked.

"Chiaki!" Marika laughed.

Chiaki sipped her coffee and sighed happily, "Thank you."

Marika leaned against the counter, "Jenny called. We may have another job..."

"She'll make us do a meeting to discuss it, I bet," Chiaki rolled her eyes.

Marika chuckled, "Don't pretend, we both know you like meetings." Marika sighed, "How did I end up with two detail obsessed over-achievers as business partners?"

Chiaki kissed her cheek, "Just lucky I guess."

Marika laughed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The pirate squadron was based around Marika's homeworld of Morningstar, though they stopped using the commercial orbital station and set up their own space dock in system. That way if anyone succeeded in chasing the pirates 'home' the planet's leaders could claim the 'evil pirates' were just camping out in their system...

They also maintained a 'office' on planet, both to organize the non-ship based business aspects as well as a place for the crews to meet before jobs. Marika and Chiaki arrived before the planned meeting, going into the small, three story office building they had purchased.

"Good morning Marika-sama, Chiaki-sama," Kara smiled. The junior trainee was manning the front desk, in addition to her pilot training.

"Morning," Marika smiled as Chiaki waved. "Is Jenny here already?" Marika asked.

"She and Lynn are both in, ma'am." Kara added.

In the upstairs meeting room, Jenny Dolittle smiled warmly as they entered, her lover Lynn Lambretta-Dolittle beside her. "Morning," Jenny waved.

"How was the honeymoon?" Chiaki teased.

Lynn blushed while Jenny just grinned. After Jenny's uncle tried marrying her off AGAIN, she and Lynn had formally tied to knot to head off any more such attempts. Plus, they were madly in love anyway so neither minded.

"It was very... restful," Jenny joked.

Marika laughed aloud.

"And when are you making Chiaki a honest woman?" Lynn teased back.

Marika blushed but Chiaki shrugged, "We'll get to it."

Changing the subject Marika asked, "There's a new job?"

Jenny looked amused by the obvious diversion, but let it go. "We were contacted by Show, yes," she referred to their contact, "it's an unusual job, but they're willing to pay in advance."

"Oh really?" Chiaki looked dubious.

"It's also more of a raid than anything," Lynn noted, and with that the three captains began to discuss the job...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Asgard and Valhalla were two worlds out past the League of Non-Aligned Worlds and nearer to Jurai, roughly. Both had little or no strategic value, other than possibly being useful as jumping off points for military ventures.

But now, shockingly, Asgard was under attack.

"All right! Hold the landing zone, then we move out!" Marika Kato called as she lead her pirates out from the run down space port.

"Aye, ma'am," the bulky cyborg Schnitzer declared, manning a gun turret the group had erected near where the Bentenmaru's shuttle was sitting.

"All right, form up on me," Marika ordered her band of pirates. "The mission is to destroy the storehouse for the Belkan Devices, as well as the repair and maintanance facilities."

"Otherwise we can raid at will, yes?" Kane McDougal asked eagerly.

"Go get 'em!" Marika agreed cheerfully.

The group followed Marika into the city, blasters firing as the locals tried to attack with sword and other 'blade' designed devices. They got chopped up pretty badly, clearly not having considered fighting enemies at long range.

"I don't like taking anonymous jobs," Chiaki Kurihara complained, the black haired woman running alongside her lover.

"They paid in full, and in advance," Marika noted as the twenty-something woman shot a guy attacking with a chain-sword.

"Still!" Chiaki scowled.

"Besides, it's probably Jurai," Marika added confidently.

"Oh?" Chiaki drawled.

"They're probably tired of having an ambitious military power near their border," Marika noted, "and decided to take steps."

(In fact they had been hired by Venus on Earth, but she had taken steps to keep that a secret. Paying the pirates to attack Asgard gave her plausable deniability. Plus, the pirates would 'owe' her for the profitable raid, and it was always nice to have pawns in your debt.)

"Maybe," Chiaki frowned. In her experience, jobs that looked too good to be true often WERE too good to be true...

They reached the central headquarters with minimal resistance. "Okay, did anyone bring explosives?" Marika askjed as she tapped the heavy doors.

"Here!" Misa Grandwood smiled, the pretty blonde walking up to them.

"Why does the medic have explosives?" Chiaki had to ask.

"Don't get hung up on details," Misa scolded her gently as she passed the modules to Marika.

With some help from Chiaki, they got the explosives planted. Everyone took cover as Marika called, "FIRE IN THE HOLE."

The explosion rattled the whole building, and as they peeked around the corner Misa noted, "We MAY have overdone that."

The armored doors were gone. As well, a good chunk of the surrounding wall was too, and the roof now looked awfully wobbly.

"Ooops," Marika sighed.

Chiaki rolled her eyes, "Ooops?"

"All right," Marika said, "destroy the devices, parts and equipment!"

There was a moment where they were tempted to swipe the devices. The weapons would sell, no question. But they had taken the job. So the group opened fire with blasters, blowing up racks of devices, parts and all the rest. In moments it was all scrap.

"Mission accomplished," Marika nodded. Addressing the group she continued, "We have a hour or so to raid the city. Remember we need to be away from here after that... the Barbarossa can't delay the Asgard patrol ships too long."

"Aye!" the pirates cheered then scattered.

"Are we joining in the raid, or heading back to the ship?" Chiaki asked.

"Well, Coorie back at the Bentenmaru is hacking the planet's financial systems. Unless these warmongering idiots have bankrupted the planet, we should do all right," Marika told her. "Though if there's some trinket you want, we can go get it," she offered gallantly.

"My hero," Chiaki smiled. "Back to the ship... remember, we have to be ready to help the Barbarossa cripple the Asgard fleet too. It's part of the contract."

"As their 'fleet' is ships that would be declared scrap anywhere else, I'm not THAT worried," Marika shrugged.

"Don't get cocky," Chiaki scolded gently.

"Yes dear...," Marika replied.

An hour later, laiden with booty, the attack shuttle raced back up to orbit with the crew all aboard, mostly unharmed. "I can't BELIEVE you got hurt, Kane," Misa complained cheerfully as she tended his bleeding arm.

"I got careless," Kane admitted ruefully.

"Contact the Barbarossa and the Odette II. Is everything going as planned?" Chiaki ordered as they swiftly ascended into orbit.

Jenny Dolittle, dressed in full pirate gear, smiled at them cheerfully from the bridge of the Odette II. "We're mopping up the attack ships now," she informed them as they fired off another burst from the ion cannons that now were attacked to the solar sailor, "the only question is, do we leave them any space capacity at all?"

"We'll hook up with our ships and back you up," Marika said. "Any enemy ships willing to surrender and disarm, we'll leave intact. Otherwise, well... we'll do what we must."

"Aye aye," Jenny saluted.

As planned, they reached orbit and hooked up with their respective ships. The Bentenmaru, the Barbarossa and the Odette II quickly mopped up the remaining forces, then the three ships jumped to hyperspace and escaped.

"Another successful mission!" Captain Marika said cheerfully.

"Don't say that until we're home," Chiaki said from the Barbarossa bridge.

"You'll jinx us," Jenny agreed friom the Odette II.

And in fact they DID run into trouble on the way home... but that's a story for another time.

End...?

Notes: As I said, this is not exactly canon, as it's part of my other fanfic 'universe.' You can basically assume most of what happened in Bodacious Space Pirates happened, it just happened off in a chunk of space called 'The League of Non-Aligned Worlds.'

Re: the Odette II. It always struck me as slightly weird that the Yacht Club would keep a former pirate/warship, especially as it still has all the programming to run weapons and so on. I mean, it's just not safe... so I'm assuming Jenny traded a non-warship to the school in exchange for the Odette II, and refitted it to be a pirate again.


End file.
